


softness

by rmaowl



Series: january [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blushing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Castle of Lions (Voltron) Was Not Destroyed, Confessions, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Home, House Hunting, I Love You, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Laughter, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Moving In Together, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Returning Home, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Sleep Deprivation, Starting A Family, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Twins, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, starting a life together!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmaowl/pseuds/rmaowl
Summary: It’s sappy and it’s stupid, but he feels like he could spend the rest of his life with these two, whether they’re in space or on Earth.





	softness

It hits Lance all at once.

The three of them are sitting in the lounge on an off day. Keith and Pidge are chattering back and forth. Lance is contorted in a multitude of unorthodox ways as he lies on the couch. It’s oddly comfortable, and he’s on the brink of falling asleep. He drifts in and out, only catching bits of conversation.

"There's something I need to get off my chest,” Keith deadpans, gesturing at his torso with his hands. “It’s these. Please take them.” Pidge snorts loudly, dissolving into laughter.

“Body swap,” she says after a moment, amused tears building up in the corners of her eyes. She tries to wipe them away to no avail. Lance cracks one eye open to fondly watch the interaction, his heart aflutter.

It’s sappy and it’s stupid, but he feels like he could spend the rest of his life with these two, whether they’re in space or on Earth. That’s something. That’s a _big_ something, actually, worthy of shattering his entire worldview.

He flushes red, suddenly wide awake. He manages to squeak out something about milkshakes before he scurries away.

Here’s where he finds himself now, standing next to Kaltenecker in her pasture. She’s greedily devouring an entire stack of hay, uncaring of his problems.

“I might love them,” he laments, head in his hands, his fingers tugging on short strands of chestnut-colored hair. “What do I do if I love them?”

Kaltenecker gives an unhelpful moo.

Lance might cry.

He tries to work up to courage to tell them, he really does. They’re already dating, so it shouldn’t be this big of a deal, but they haven’t said the dreaded three words to each other yet. Lance doesn’t know if it should be a gigantic deal, as it’s usually made out to be. Maybe it should be something small and simple, a phrase he calls out over his shoulder as he exits the room, a sentiment they return without a single thought. He doesn’t want it to be utterly meaningless, though.

This entire thing is confusing. Dealing with feelings is confusing.

In the end, it’s an accidental thing. Lance is mumbly and sleep-deprived, Pidge is affectionately teasing him about his air of misery, Keith is muffling his laughter into the sleeve of Lance’s jacket (because tonight is Keith’s turn to wear it). There’s a cherishing glint in Pidge’s gentle doe eyes, and Keith’s cheeks are pink, and Lance falls hard.

“I love you guys,” he murmurs, feeling softer than he’s ever felt.

In the end, it’s a hesitant thing. There’s a brief pause, in which all of them are some level of disbelieving.

“Love you too, dork,” Pidge returns. She kisses Lance on the cheek first, and then she tilts his head so she can kiss him square on the lips. He melts, shivering and shuddering under her light touches.

In the end, it’s a stilted thing. Keith reaches out to touch Lance but aborts the movement midway through, anxiety creeping in. Lance internally says _fuck that_ and pulls him into a tight embrace. After a moment, he pulls away slightly to press a kiss to Keith’s lips. The tension eases from Keith’s body, exhaling a sigh.

“Love you,” he mutters, rolling his eyes. Lance accepts it willingly.

Maybe this is how it is from now on: soft touches, careful reassurances, kisses and words that mean more than one can recount.

Or perhaps it’s this: reuniting with family, decorating a small apartment, struggling through the process of buying a house that’ll accommodate twin children.

It could be this: feeling safe and warm, comfortable in each of their individual bodies, curled up lazily on the couch as cream-colored light filters in through a curtained window.

Whatever it is, whatever it might come to be, they’ll get through it together.

They love each other, and in this moment, that’s all that they need.

**Author's Note:**

> three noun prompt: cow, greed, canal  
> dialogue prompt: “there's something i need to get off my chest.”


End file.
